The present invention relates to a dual durometer ribbon and a method of manufacture and more particularly to a dual durometer ribbon that provides a high degree of flexibility between electrical circuit connections.
There are many types of cables and ribbons used to join electrical apparatuses or components within a particular device. The type of cable used is generally determined from the particular application. There are flexible cables and ribbons of various types and rigid cable for other applications. All the ribbons or cables have some sort of electrical connector on the ends. The connectors can be male or female plugs, printed circuit board with various means of attaching to a particular component, or there can be provisions for soldering.
Between the connectors are conductors that make up the ribbon or cable. The conductors provide for electrical paths between the connectors. The conductors can be wrapped, or weaved in a particular manner or they can be run in a parallel spaced relationship. The conductors in one well known application is molded in a ribbon such as those used in computer applications and have male or female conductors at the ends.
This invention provides a highly flexible ribbon used in lieu of a standard printed wiring cable. The standard printed wiring cable does not have any flexibility or at least very little. The electrical conductors are typically provided on a rigid material and provides electrical connections between two or more printed circuit boards. For the standard printed wiring cable to electrically join separate circuit boards, the circuit boards must be in a fixed and properly spaced relationship. If they are out of position, even slightly, the typical standard printed wiring cable will not be able to make a secure electrical connection or at least not very easily.
Other prior art teaches flexible insulating film that connects two rigid connectors. The insulating film is, in some cases, permanently connected to rigid connectors and in other cases the insulating film is to be connected to the connectors designed to engage an external female socket. These methods tend to be problematic due to lack of overall flexibility and low resistivity to tear. Furthermore, the prior methods are less resistive to abrasion and more difficult to install.
It has also been known to provide flexible wiring circuits made by laminating conductors between insulating films and phenolic resin, and by using a molding compound to form a solid molding around a bundle of wires. Another application uses a ribbon that can be bent in a circular pattern. It is formed by incorporating thin conductors on a thin but semi rigid insulating material.
The known prior art does not provide flexibility in all directions while providing the capability of using multiple size conductors. Nor does the prior art tech the use of a preform body in which conductors and termination devices are added after the preform is made.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a dual durometer ribbon adapted to provide a high degree of flexibility. With the dual durometer ribbon of this invention it has been found that the flexibility easily allows components to be electrically joined, even when positioned improperly.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a dual durometer ribbon constructed to provide a very durable cable that can withstand a high degree of abuse, abrasion and tearing while maintaining the conductors within.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a dual durometer ribbon adapted for use in place of a standard printed wiring cable.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a method of manufacture for the dual durometer ribbon that will produce a high degree of flexibility for the conductor run yet provide less flexibility at the ends where the connections are made. The method of manufacture of this invention is preferably by an injecting molding process in which there is a high durometer material used at the ends for less flexibility for a low durometer material for the cable run to provide a high degree of flexibility. The high durometer and low durometer material must be blended where they met to have a continuous unit.
Still a further object of the present invention is to provide a dual durometer ribbon and method of manufacture that is relatively inexpensive to market yet still provide the desired characteristics.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a dual durometer ribbon and a method of manufacture that allow use of various sizes of conductors within a single ribbon.
These and other objects and features of the present invention will be better understood and appreciated from the following detailed description of the main embodiment thereof, selected for purposes of illustration and shown in the accompanying drawings.